legend_larpfandomcom-20200213-history
Castracia of Concarneau
At the age of 8 years old I was made an orphan by The Black Death. I was with my family's rotting bodies for 5 days before I was discovered. I had escaped la peste noire but not without a resulting condition. I had been struck dumb (mute) and it was unknown whether I would gain the ability to speak again. Consequent to my parents demise, I was taken into the governor's home as a chamber maid. My burden had me collecting the numerous chamber pots throughout the governor's manor when I chanced upon a conversation between several men of nobility and my master. Though I was as unobtrusive as a church mouse, my intrusion was seen as a potential to ruin their devious plans. My master gave me to a Lord to do with as he pleased, (hoping to silence me by banishing me from Montreuil-Bellay). I was brought to the household of m'lord on the port city of Concarneau. Time passed slowly. It was three years before m'lord acted on his desires. He was a savage brute who did unfathomable damage to my fragile hold on this world. This monster regularly used my body in a way that was sadistic and unholy. As long as two years this sinful act continued until one night the steward interrupted m'lords "entertainment". M'lord could not risk anyone else discovering his shameful trysts with an unmarried servant girl. He tied me to the bed until the rest of his house was asleep. Hands bound and gagged, I was forced at knife point on a trek to the entrance of the monastery. I believed his plan was to kill me. Imagine my surprise when m'lord cut the ties and removed my gag. He turned to the doorway. I became hysterical, fearing the unknown. Without planning it, I rushed at my captor. Catching him unaware, I snatched his knife and in a fit of rage, rage that had been building for two long years, I used the knife to amputate his potency. Unwilling to process what I had just done I fled to the forest. I fell into a dreamless sleep. This was the first peaceful night I had been blessed with since the death of my family. I awoke confused as to where I was. The reality slowly came to mind like a sunrise, slow and steady until the brightness is burns endless. I looked down and realize I am still grasping the knife in one hand and m'lord's "ego" in the other. I knew I must flee. Some days I was lucky. I traversed the roads and passerby's sometimes gave me horse bread and weak ale. One morning I was truly blessed fore I finally understood my life's purpose. I heard across a field a woman screaming. Since being exiled for my unintentional espionage, I had developed a desire to see everything, to know everything. Gaining knowledge and secrets became vital for my survival. I crept up to gain a better view. What I saw sickened me to my core. These men, these dogs were violating this woman. By all that is holy, I was aware of my actions. I still had my knife and I stabbed the man holding her down in the neck. This act surprised the man who was actually engaged in his act of coitus. He reached for me with his pants still open. Pulling out of the frightened woman was his greatest mistake. I used the knife to add another "ego" to my collection. It was this second monster I castrated that erased all fear of my survival. The only problem I would truly face was my inability to speak. It was several years before I would find a true family. They know of my murderous ways. It is what made them trust me. The knowledge that I will deliver justice against the monsters of this world keeps me driven and focused. To my family I am The Warden. To the world I am Castracia.